Grief and Sorrow
by InuLuvsKag4eva25
Summary: “I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you one more time, you were nothing than a mere game to me, you were just something that I decided to play around with, I never loved you, I could never love a filthy human such as yourself”,I said coldly. SessxKag R


**Well this is just a little something I had running through my head, and so I decided to write it out. For now it's just a one shot, but if I get enough reviews saying that they want me to continue, I'll think about it. But I'm not sure b/c I'm in the process of writing another story as well as continuing shattered, so idk well I'll see I kind of like it as a one shot but I have plenty of ideas on how to continue it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

"I love you", she said quietly, barely above a whisper. Had it not been for my youkai hearing, I wouldn't have heard it at all. But none the less I pretended to still act as if I had heard nothing, had felt nothing, had loved nothing.

"Why…, why won't you stay with me, why are you leaving me?" she said between sobs. Her sobs wracked her body, making her shake back and forth. Her bangs covered her eyes, casting a shadow on her beautiful chocolate eyes.

I continued to ignore her words, continued to ignore her pleas to stay. What good would it do, to stay would only bring fort the destruction of both our worlds.

Our love was a forbidden one. Society looked down upon youkai human relationships. If we were to stay_ together_, it would only cause us both more pain.

"Sesshomaru… SESSHOMARU", she yelled at me, while at the same time pounding her fists into my chest. Her body shook, and stirred as she tried to make me _feel… something _**-anything**_._

She still taught that that I could not feel, that I was immune to emotion, to pain to hurt, but she was wrong. She had caused this; she had gotten under my skin. She had melted the ice that incubated my heart, _she_ had made me feel. And all for what, for nothing, absolutely _**nothing**_.

I couldn't put all the blame on her tough, I was guilty as well. For the first time in my life I had felt something stir within me, something new, and I had let curiosity get the better of me, and it had landed me in my present state. I had let myself, become intrigued with her, I had let myself spent time with her; I had let myself love her.

I had broken the rules I had placed upon myself the moment my father had betrayed mother. I had broken the promise I had made to her, the promise that I would not let myself fall into the deepest pit of desire for a human girl. I had broken the rule, but I had not yet broken the promise.

This is what I was doing, I was keeping my promise, I was keeping my word, my mother didn't need another disgrace in the family. I would not dishonor her in this way.

"Please, Sesshomaru, why? Why are you doing this to me, why are you doing this to us? ", she spoke. Her hands still clutched my shirt, not letting go, in effort to try to keep me with her. My eyes softened at the sight of her despair, I was guilty. I had let this go out of hand; I had hurt her.

"Sesshomaru SESSHOMARU ANSWER ME, SAY SOMETHING. "

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face, she looked… _so broken_

I let my eyes harden over, showing her the hate I felt for her, the anger that she provoked by tempting me to break my promise.

She gasped, and let out a shaky breath of air. She bowed her head down, in attempt I presumed to avoid my glare.

She slowly let her fists unlatch themselves from my shirt, and slowly took three steps backwards.

"Can you please, just answer me, why, you said it didn't matter, that we'd make it work somehow, that we wouldn't let what society taught intervene. So why? Why are you doing this now? Why are you breaking my heart?"

She had ceased her sobbing, but here and there a tear escaped her tired eyes. I let myself catch one of those said tears, to investigate its appearance more closely.

"Why do you cry Kagome?" I said.

"Why do these tears help you deal with the pain, how is it so?" I asked

She looked at me again, this time with hatred in her eyes._ Good _I silently taught. It would be much easier if she were to hate me, despise me; it would be easier to let go.

"You cold hearted bastard, why won't you answer me, why won't you give me your reason to letting us break apart."

"I told you already" I sneered back at her.

"That was a lie, I want the truth", she said holding back a sob. She looked so weak, so fragile, like any sudden movement could make her collapse.

"Really, you think that I'm lying? Who are you to say that I lie", I answered her.

"I can read your eyes, I know that it was a lie" she reverted. My eyes slightly widen at her statement, she had grown close enough to read me? _**Impossible**_, I really had let it go out of hand. I had to end it now, before it was too late, before I was too deep in. Before I would fall, and not be able to pick myself up.

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you one more time, you were nothing than a mere game to me, you were just something that I decided to play around with, I never loved you, I could never love a filthy human such as your elf", I said coldly.

She continued to look at me, searching, searching for the slightest speck of hope, of hope that it was all a lie, but I held my mask in place. I had to, after all; I had a promise to fulfill.

"I HATE YOU", she screamed at me as I turned my back on her and started walking in the opposite direction. Those words had shaken my resolve, allowing a single tear to escape from its prison in my eyes.

**Review plezz :D**


End file.
